Define the Data
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Kaidoh always wanted to know what Inui wrote is his notebooks, although there are some things he didn't need to know.INUI X KAIDOH  with hints of GP and Tezuka X Fuji


**HI, SPARK****Y CASPER HERE!!!!  
****THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY.  
****THIS FIC WAS REMOVED FOR EDITING.  
****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
****DISCLAIM:**** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS  
****SUMMERY:****KAIDOH WAS ALWAYS CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT INUI WROTE IN HIS NOTE ****BOOK,**** ALTHOUGH THERE WERE SOME THING HE JUST DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW.  
****PARINGS:**** INUIXKAIDOH****, IMPLIED**** GP AND TXF **

* * *

**Define the Data**

Kaidoh watched as Inui scribbled another note in his green journal. _What could he_ _be writing?_ Kaidoh thought to himself.

Recently, Kaidoh had been extremely curious to what his sempai was always writing in those books. He always had them out. Not just at tennis practise, or when he was training with Kaidoh, but when the club went out to eat or did something, non tennis related. This always seemed to baffle Kaidoh, why was he constantly taking data?

Practice was over, so the second year did some cool down exercises on his own, as he usually did after every practice. This normally caused him to find himself the last person to leave.

When totally cooled down, Kaidoh made his way back to the club house. Oishi and Eiji were walking out. Eiji was draped over Oishi back, chatting merrily to his doubles partner.

"I'm going to have strawberry, what about you Oishi. Will you have vanilla again?" Oishi nodded in response. Eiji saw Kaidoh approaching. "Bye Kaidoh" he called "have a good weekend."

"You too Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai."

"Oh course I will. I'm spending it with Oishi!!!!" Eiji replied making Oishi's face turn a little pink.

Kaidoh entered the club house. No one was changing, but the showers were on, so he wasn't the last person in here.

Walking over to his clothes, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A green note book lying on a bench.

Kaidoh stared at the note book. If he ever wanted to find out what was in them, this was the best opportunity. Inui was obviously in the shower, and Kaidoh could have a quick peek and could return the note book once he heard the shower turn off. It was the perfect plan.

Sitting down on a bench, Kaidoh picked up the note book. He was quite surprised that the book didn't give him an electric shock, but then again it was only a note book.

Kaidoh flipped thought the pages. There were a lot of numbers and percentages in there. His curiosity grew when he reached a page with the titled "Sexual Relationships" he quickly wondered who this page could be referring too. This was the perfect page to read.

The first paragraph was sub titled with "Kikumaru-Oishi Pair" to Kaidoh it sounded like tennis but reading on he soon discovered it was in no way related.

"97.9 percent chance that Kikumaru and Oishi have done more then just kissing.84 percent chance that Kikumaru is the uke.79.3 percent chance that Oishi made the first move."

Kaidoh's eyes were wide open. He hadn't even know his two sempai's were together, let alone doing things.

Skipping to the next paragraph, which read "Tezuka-Fuji pair." _You've got to be_ _kidding_" Kaidoh thought _Bacho__ and Fuji-sempai_Reading on Kaidoh realised he wasn't being fooled.

"93.2 percent chance that the pair had sex in freshman year.81.3 percent chance Tezuka is the uke. 95.4 percent chance that although Tezuka is a shy person, he can become very aggressive when horny."

_T__hat's__enough of that_. Kaidoh thought moving on to the next paragraph which read "Kaidoh-Inui Pair" Kaidoh stared at the sub heading. He wasn't in a relationship with Inui-sempai. Totally intrigued now Kaidoh read on

"There's a 72.4 percent chance that Kaidoh has feeling for me, but only a 35.7 percent chance that he'd ever admitted to them.If i keep making slow progress, there is a 56 percent chance that we will be a couple before I leave.If we have a relationship, there is a 98.7 percent chance that Kaidoh will not want to have sex until at least 8 mouths into the relationship.There's a 89.9 percent chance that i will make the first move on Kaidoh."

Kaidoh stopped reading. He couldn't believe Inui-sempai had written this. He couldn't believe that Inui felt that way about him.

Silence followed his thoughts. Silence? No running water. That means...

...Kaidoh quickly jumped off the bench, placing the note book back in place, then ran back over to his own cloths. The shower curtain opened and Inui came out.

"Kaidoh" he said surprised "your still here"

"Yeah" Kaidoh replied nervously "I've just finished my cool down exercises."

"Interesting" Inui said picking up his note book and writing in it.

Kaidoh sighed. _What should I__ do_? _if__I __don__'__t do anything then things will_ _become wei__rd between us.__ How do__i__ feel about him? I enjoy spending time together and he doesn__'__t bore me.__ I__ enjoy playing doubles wi__th him. Maybe I__ do like_ _him_.

"Are you ok Kaidoh, your spacing out?" Inui asked waving a hand in front of Kaidoh's face.

Kaidoh looked at the older boy who was now standing in front of him. Inui was half dressed, with only trousers on. Kaidoh had to admit, Inui was pretty fit. He had a really muscular body.

Blushing about what he'd just thought of, Kaidoh realised he must like Inui in that way or he wouldn't think things like that.

"Kaidoh, you're all red, do you have a fever?" Inui asked placing his hand on Kaidoh's forehead. Kaidoh's blush darken.

"No Inui-sempai, I'm fine thanks" he quickly said, feeling very red. Inui lent down so there face's were right up close to each other. Kaidoh stared at Inui's lips, which were only about a few centimetres away from his own.

If he truly wanted to discover what his feeling were towards Inui then this seemed like the best opportunity.

Leaning forward, Kaidoh gentle pressed his lips against Inui's. Inui tensed at the sudden contact. Kaidoh could tell he was obviously surprised by the kiss.

Kaidoh pulled away and looked up at Inui. He couldn't see his sempai eyes because of those stupid glasses. If he couldn't see his eyes, then he couldn't be sure of how Inui felt about the kiss.

Reaching up his hands, Kaidoh lightly removed the glasses. Inui did not object, he just watched.

Kaidoh's breath caught in his throat when he saw Inui's eyes. They were beautiful. Deep green. It made Kaidoh want to kiss Inui again. So he did.

Inui reacted to this kiss, pressing his lips against Kaidoh's. Rapping his arms around the younger boys' body.

Felling the emotion in the kiss and willing for more, Kaidoh opened his mouth slightly, to allow his tongue pass though them.

He pushed his tongue against Inui's mouth, asking for entry. Inui allowed, spreading his own mouth open. Their tongue touched and both boys moaned a little at the sensation. Kaidoh's own tongue then stared to explore Inui's mouth, while Inui did the same.

Once they'd separated themselves for breath, Kaidoh looked at Inui. Inui was staring at him with lust in his eyes.

"Kaidoh," he whispered pulling the boy into a closer hug. You always seem to be able to define my data."

Placing a light kiss on Inui's lips, Kaidoh laughed. _8 months?_ He though _I'll__ have to_ _overcome that prediction too_? With another smile, the younger boys lend in for an additional, long, passionate kiss.

**END!!!**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVEIW!!!! **

**SPARK****Y CASPER!!!!**


End file.
